


What did we just do?

by NerdyNygma



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Communication Failure, M/M, Swearing, Tension, mentions of bodily fluids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyNygma/pseuds/NerdyNygma
Summary: The immediate aftermath of the activation of the Temple of Procreation





	What did we just do?

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt to describe what happened between Grif and Simmons after being locked in the storage closet together. Not entirely happy with it as I'm not sure I like the end. Couldn't think of any other tags for it either.
> 
> Hope people enjoy it though and comments are welcome. Felt like I had to write something about what happened in the storage closet and immediately afterwards.

Grif and Simmons laid there panting on the floor of the storage room. Neither really aware of their surroundings instead focused on each other.

 

They were naked, breathing heavily and covered in sweat and cum. Their bodies buzzing with what they had just done. Something which neither could believe.

 

Grif laid on top of Simmons, supporting his weight on his shaking arms to avoid crushing the cyborg beneath him. Simmons had his hands around Grif's neck. The maroon soldier wasn't sure whether he wanted Grif to stay where he was or to draw him closer. Their faces were only centimetres apart and they could feel the others breath on their faces. It seemed Grif was having similar thoughts but unlike Simmons had decided to act upon them. The Hawaiian leaned forward and pressed his lips against Simmons'.

 

They kissed for a few moments as their breathing evened out, their heart rates slowed and their senses slowly returned to them.

 

Simmons stayed on the floor as Grif leaned back looking for their clothes, which he spotted by the door.

 

Grif turned his attention back to Simmons and liked what he saw. Not only was Simmons laid out naked in front of him but his skin was flushed and he looked thoroughly fucked. Grif smirked liking the look of his handiwork. However he wasn't entirely convinced that this was real. He had dreamed of having Simmons that way for years but fearful of losing his best friend he hadn't said anything. Well, that and confessing his feelings took effort he wasn't willing to exert. Their current system worked fine so who was he to change it.

 

Simmons stole a glance at Grif kneeling between his legs and nearly choked on his breath at the shot of desire that ran through him at the site of Grif naked.

 

Whatever it was that had caused them to act upon their long repressed feelings for each other finally exited their systems and they realised where they were and what they had just done.

 

And the atmosphere began to change. Quickly.

 

From charged to uncomfortable and awkward in the span of a few seconds.

 

Simmons sat up and put his head in his hands. He was beginning to freak out as he realised what had happened. He had just had sex. With Grif. He had just lost his virginity. To Grif. He felt the panic rising as his eyes widened as he tried to look everywhere but at Grif.

 

Grif however could see the internal freak out that Simmons was having and his mood quickly changed. He was quickly realising that this wasn't one of his fantasies. Definitely not if the ache in his body was anything to go by. The fog completely cleared from his mind and Grif fully registered where he was and what he and Simmons had done.

 

“Uhh, Simmons?” Grif questioned as he tried to catch Simmons' eyes. Simmons snapped his attention to Grif and Grif reeled back at the panic in them. Simmons was completely freaking out.

 

Deep down Grif couldn't exactly blame him. For as long as he'd known Simmons he had never expressed an interest in men nor Grif himself in anything other than platonically. Plus the guy had social anxiety that went through the roof. You just had to look at his attempts at talking to women to see that. Now because of whatever had affected them he had lost his virginity to his friend. Which was a big deal not matter what others said. ' _After all what is it people say – you always remember your first time._ ' Grif thought as he sighed and turned around reaching for his underwear.

 

Simmons noticed his movement and looked in the same direction and finally noticed their clothes by the door.

 

He quickly reached passed Grif, who couldn't help but sneak another look at a naked Simmons, and grabbed his clothes. He quickly put them on, being fully clothed before Grif had even finished putting on his underwear.

 

Grif dressed in silence and an awkward silence filled the room.

 

Simmons reached the door and jiggled the handle. Still locked. Of course it was. Every instinct in Simmons was telling him to run away and avoid Grif but now he was stuck.

 

Grif crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall, “How long do you think it'll be before someone realises we're stuck in here?” He wondered as he also leaned his head back and took a few deep breaths through his nose.

 

Simmons froze for a second at the sound of Grif's voice. Realising that the door wasn't going to open anytime soon he answered, “Soon. I hope.” His voice quivering and squeaky. He cleared his throat and turned around. He decided to mimic Grif's position but on the opposite wall and right next to the door. The maroon soldier did feel a hint of relief though at the question. Hopefully he and Grif could ignore what had just happened and things could go back to normal.

 

The only issue with that is the silence between them remained awkward and tension remained in the air.

 

For anyone that didn't know Grif they would think he was calm but Simmons could practically hear his mind whirring.

 

Simmons opened his mouth to say something but closed it again when he couldn't think of anything to say. He did it a few times at also looked like a fish doing it but he just couldn't think of anything to say to Grif. Conversation that had only hours earlier been so easy between them was now extremely difficult. Like meeting someone new for the first time. In a way Simmons supposed that he did meet a different Grif. One he never thought he would meet. Well, in anywhere but his subconscious anyway.

 

A tense silence filled the room and the two waited for the door to be opened.

 

After several minutes a grumble filled the room. “God I wish I had a packet of oreos. Or just something to eat right now.” Grif complained as he put his hand to his stomach.

 

Simmons couldn't help the smile that came to his lips. At least this hadn't changed. “Of course you do fat-arse. That's all you ever think about or do.” Simmons replied. Glad that their banter had made a reappearance. Grif huffed, “Loser.”

 

They looked at each other at the familiar teasing but quickly remembered what had just happened. The two blushed and looked away from each other.

 

Suddenly the door swung open and Caboose was staring at them.

 

“Uh hey guys. What are you doing in here? Oh my god! Were you playing hide and seek!?” He exclaimed forgetting his reason for coming to the storage closet in the first place.

 

Grif and Simmons looked at each other and again looking away blushing. “No.” The two responded and pushed their way passed Caboose and went separate ways down the hall.

* * *

 

Luckily for the pair being both captains and saviours of an entire planet provided them the luxury of their own rooms so they didn't have to worry about bumping into each other. They had even managed to avoid each other in the showers.

 

Back in his room Grif was on his back and staring at the ceiling. His mind flashed periodically with images of what had happened in the storage closet. How it felt to have Simmons underneath him and to just 'have' him. He'd wanted Simmons for so long and this was not how he'd wanted it to go. He groaned as he dug the heels of his palms into his eyes in frustration at the entire situation.

 

He was fine with how things were between them. Why did this have to happen?

 

The frustration quickly turned to anger at how once again his life had been fucked up. Why did he never get a choice in how his life went?

 

He'd never had the chance to really choose for himself, from raising his sister to being a draftee to helping with the war on Chorus. Now even his love life was out of his own control. He just hoped that what had happened hadn't permanently ruined his relationship with Simmons. The nerd may annoy him to no end but he was the one person that he could stand being around for extended periods of time and he didn't want that to change.

 

He sighed and rolled onto his side and stared at the wall hoping that he could just catch a break for once as he took a nap. He definitely needed it.

* * *

 

 

Down the hall Simmons sat on his bed trying not to hyperventilate. He was freaking out again. He still couldn't believe he'd just had sex with Grif. He'd be lying to himself if he said he hadn't enjoyed it. He had. But...but he wasn't gay. At least he thought he wasn't. He had only ever been interested in women even though he had struggled talking to them.

 

' _Why did that have to happen? I mean I don't like men that way. At least I think I don't. I don't think...Do I?_ ' Simmons wondered as he tried to sort out his frayed emotions.

 

' _I mean, I can't. So what if I've had a few wet dreams that have been about men. I mean...I'm surrounded by them. There's no way...I mean all the women are scary and intimidating. There's no way I'm attracted to them. It would be disrespectful as they're the ones in charge. So what if I'm more comfortable in the company of men._ ' Simmons' thoughts continued to swirl in his head as he tried to come to terms with the fact he had enjoyed having sex with his male friend.

 

He was so consumed by his thoughts as he tried to figure out what was going on he didn't notice the time passing. In fact hours had passed.

 

“Oh my god I'm gay.” He spoke out loud for the first time as he held his face in his hands.

 

“Yeah dude. I could have told you that years ago.” A voice responded. Simmons snapped his head to look at the door and saw Tucker standing there. Simmons blinked at him for a few seconds. “Wait. Didn't you go to another alien temple? When did you get back?” He questioned as he let his hands drop into his lap.

 

Tucker leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms. “Got back last night. Dude how long have you been sat there having an existential crisis?” The aqua soldier asked. Simmons glared at Tucker, “I don't know what you mean.” Intent on avoiding this conversation.

 

Tucker just gave Simmons an 'I-don't-believe-you' look, not that the maroon soldier could see it through his visor. “What's with the sudden confession anyway? Grif finally make a move on you or something. I mean I can help. I am the 'Love Doctor' after all.” He said as he took a step into the room.

 

Simmons sighed and looked down at the floor. “You could say that.” He whispered not really wanting this conversation but seeing no way out of it. “Fucking finally. You two have been acting like an old married couple since Blood Gulch. How you haven't boned yet is beyond me.” Tucker marveled. Simmons felt like shrinking into himself as Tucker continued speaking.

 

And Tucker noticed, “Oh. OH! You two actually did it. So are you together now or what?” He queried. Simmons sighed again as he wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole. “Yes we did and no we're not. Why aren't you having a reaction to what I said?” He questioned confused at Tucker's lack of reaction.

 

“Dude did you not here what I said? You and Grif have been acting like a married couple for years. It's been assumed you're gay for just as long. Anyone had any problem with it they've clearly long since accepted it. Besides most of Chorus already thinks that you and Grif are together and have been since before we arrived. Took you long enough to catch up.” He explained as he placed a hand on Simmons' shoulder.

 

Poor guy had gone pale and looked ready to faint. “What?! What do you mean most people assume Grif and I are together. We're not. It's just that...It's not...” He tried to argue and just sighed. He seemed to be doing a lot of that.

 

Tucker decided to take pity on the poor guy. “Look it may come as a shock to you but you being gay has kind of been obvious to the rest of us for a while. Take the time you need to sort it out in your own head, I mean seriously. It was excruciating watching you try to talk to women.” He gave a slight chuckle recalling Simmons disastrous attempts at just talking to his team or any woman that just looked in his direction.

 

“Hey! I can talk to women. Just not very well.” Simmons exclaimed as he rolled his shoulder to remove Tucker's hand.

 

Tucker smiled to himself and stood up straight, “Look dude, seriously take the time you need to come to terms with something you're clearly having a bit of trouble sorting it out in your head. Just don't wait too long.” He implored as he turned around and headed towards the door.

 

“What do you mean by that?” Simmons asked confused by Tucker's comment.

 

Tucker stood in the doorway and simply replied, “You need to accept yourself before you can start anything with anyone seriously. As you and Grif have done it now you two need to sort out what you feel for each other and what you want to be to each other. But trust me on one thing – try not to make it excruciating for the rest of us. We really don't want to the tension between the two of you. But seriously do take however long you need to come to terms with that.”

 

“Wait! What did you do at the alien temple?” Simmons inquired. Something told him that the information would be relevant.

 

“Oh right. Well it was the Temple of Procreation. You can guess what activating it would mean.” He answered. Simmons felt slight panic in him at hearing the information, “But how did it work?”

 

“Well Santa just said that it would make couples want to procreate. Basically it was a planet-wide aphrodisiac. Although I think the whole thing was made up. I didn't feel any different.” Tucker replied.

 

“Couples?” Simmons asked. Choosing to ignore Tucker's comment about not feeling any different, not that that was really a surprise after knowing the guy for so long.

 

Tucker nodded, “Yeah. Santa said that the temple was designed to make people want to procreate but that it wasn't like a mind control thing. He said something about only those attracted to each other would be affected. He explained it as basically making people unable to resist each other. Not that I noticed any change.”

 

And with that he left.

 

Simmons shuffled back on his bed so that he could hug his knees to his chest. He rested his head on his knees suddenly very tired. ' _Great. Now I have to figure out how I feel about Grif as well._ ' He thought.

 

Suddenly he realised that the activation of the temple was what caused him and Grif to have sex. ' _But Tucker said the temple only affected those who were already couples or attracted to one another. But I'm not attracted to Grif. Am I?_ ' He wondered.

 

He laid down and stared at the ceiling.

 

There was a lot he had to figure out.

 

He just hoped that things wouldn't be too awkward between himself and Grif. He groaned as flashes of what had happened in the storage closet raced through his mind. His face felt hot and knew that he was probably bright red.

 

' _Great. Now I can't even think about Grif without blushing like a teenager. This is going to be more difficult than I thought_.' With that Simmons also attempted to get some sleep.

 

He just hoped that this could be resolved sooner rather than later. One way or another. And he knew it had to be, even if he wanted to run a thousand miles in the opposite direction. He would never admit it but he really didn't want to lose Grif.

 

Thinking about it he knew that Tucker was telling the truth. He had a lot of issues to work through. It seemed his childhood, particularly his father, had affected him more than he'd realised. He knew he couldn't just ignore it. Simmons just hoped that he and Grif could make it through this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading
> 
> Not entirely sure I like the bit in Simmons' room as I'm not sure that I did his realisation of his sexuality justice. I tried to write what felt right for the character but I'm not sure that it does the situation justice or relaistically. No matter how many times I rewrote that part it always came out similar.


End file.
